


It's You

by lunibean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Soulmates, wedding planner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunibean/pseuds/lunibean
Summary: Fate can be cruel in so many ways. Like when you have to plan a wedding for your soulmate, but you’re not the one getting married to him.





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> i really had fun writing this especially since it's my first time writing a soulmate and wedding au! i hope i did the prompt justice and that the prompter and readers enjoy this ^^ also thank you to the mods for being patient and understanding!!

“Hey, Luhan!”

“Baekhyun, how many times do I have to tell you to address me properly while working?” Luhan asks, an eyebrow twitching in irritation. The burnet doesn’t even bother to look up at his secretary. Baekhyun is always a nuisance, even during working hours.

“Your new clients are here,” Baekhyun chirps, completely ignoring the other’s glare.

Luhan’s glare softens, before sighing. “Let them in then,” he says with a wave of the hand.

Baekhyun smiles, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Sure, thing boss!”

Once his secretary is gone, Luhan releases another sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. Why hasn’t he fired him yet? Probably because Baekhyun is one of his best friends and even though he’s annoying, he still gets the job done.

His eyes widen when he looks at his hand, specifically his ring finger. The red string tied around it is glowing. His breath catches as he follows the thread of string’s journey to the door.

A soft knock is heard and Luhan pales when it looks like the string glows brighter.

This can’t be happening.

“Come in,” he says collecting himself, glad his voice doesn’t give out on him.

 A woman with short, brown hair peeks her head in the doorway, “Hello, Mr. Lu?”

“Yes, please come in,” he smiles, even though he’s freaking out on the inside. He stands, walking around his desk as the woman opens the door more to come into the office.

“Hello, I’m Jung Soojung,” she says softly, extending a hand and giving a small smile.

“Hello, Miss Jung.” Luhan takes her hand to shake it, glancing down quickly to his left ring finger. It’s still glowing brightly, she’s not the one.

They move to sit down when there’s another soft knock at the door. Luhan glances up to see a tall man standing in the door way and he stops breathing.

Soojung stands up from her chair. “Oh Mr. Lu, this is my fiancé.”

“Sorry, I’m not late, am I?” the man’s voice is soft as he walks towards them.

He extends a hand to Luhan. “Hello, I’m Kim Jongin,” he says giving Luhan a warm smile.

“Luhan, nice to meet you Mr. Kim.”

He shouldn’t have taken his hand, because the moment he did the string stopped glowing and Luhan was failing at trying to keep calm.

This man is his soulmate.

His soulmate is getting married to someone else.

And Luhan is going to plan his wedding.

Luhan notices Jongin tense when they shake hands and Luhan knows that Jongin has probably realized that they’re soulmates as well.

“Please, sit down,” Luhan says, avoiding Jongin’s eyes as he goes to sit from across the couple.

 

After the last client leaves, Luhan slumps in his chair and looks at the red string on his finger. He still can’t believe he finally found his soulmate.

But fate must hate him.

“Hey Luhan, are you okay?” Baekhyun asks as he steps into Luhan’s office.

The burnet doesn’t hear him, too lost in his thoughts.

“Luhan?” Baekhyun steps closer to the desk.

Luhan looks up. “Hmm, what?”

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks again.

“Oh, yeah, I’m just tired is all,” Luhan says with a smile.

“You sure?”

“Yes, Baekhyun, I’m fine,” Luhan tells him, motioning the other to leave with a wave of his hand.

“What’s that?”

The brunet looks up at him. “What’s what?”

“On your finger,” Baekhyun says stepping closer.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Luhan tells him. Baekhyun grabs his hand before he can hide the red string.

The secretary gasps. “Nothing!?” Baekhyun practically yells, “You found your soulmate! That’s not nothing!”

Baekhyun keeps rambling about how happy he is for Luhan and that he couldn’t believe Luhan thought it was ‘nothing.’

“So, who’s your soulmate? Where did you meet them?” Baekhyun asks.

Luhan looks down at his desk and all the papers scattered around on it. “I met him earlier today.”

“Really but you haven’t left the office…” Baekhyun trails off before it clicks, “Wait, is it one of your clients!”

Luhan nods his head, “Yeah…it’s Kim Jongin.”

“What are you going to do?”

“What do you mean? He’s getting married and I’m not going to ruin his or Miss Jung’s happiness all because of some string.”

“But Luhan he’s your soulmate,” Baekhyun says sitting down in the chair across from Luhan’s desk.

Luhan sighs, “Baekhyun, there’s nothing I can do. So just forget it.”

Baekhyun frowns but doesn’t say anything else as he gets up and leaves.

 

Jongin sighs as he lies down on his bed. He’s been feeling an ache in his chest all day, but it’s not him who’s feeling like this. It’s his soulmate.

His soulmate. Luhan. The wedding planner.

Jongin can’t believe after he stopped searching for his soulmate, he finally found him. But he’s getting married now. Why is fate so cruel?

He can hear Soojung talking on the phone outside their shared bedroom. She must be talking to her parents because she doesn’t sound happy.

Jongin grabs his phone off the nightstand, deciding to reply to Sehun’s message from earlier before looking at some emails from work.

“Yes, mother, we went to the wedding planner today,” Soojung says into the phone as she walks into the bedroom. She tells her mother goodnight and hangs up.

She plops down onto the bed and lets out a frustrated sigh, “Oh my god, she’s getting so annoying!”

Jongin gives her a small smile. “She just wants to make sure everything is going smoothly.”

“Yeah, but she doesn’t have to call and text me like every minute of the day!” Soojung exclaims crawling under the sheets next to Jongin.

“I wish we’d found our soulmates, so we don’t have to do this.”

“Yeah…” Jongin says as Soojung turns off the lights.

 

The past few weeks Luhan drowns himself in work to forget about his soulmate, but it’s not working. Not when he sees his soulmate for meetings about the wedding. Like today, Luhan took them to meet the wedding cake designer, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae and Minseok to discuss what kind of food they want catered at the wedding.

Soojung excuses herself as she gets up to take a phone call and leaves Jongin and Luhan.

Luhan gets up and walks around the room, looking at the trays with samples of food Minseok and Jongdae made for the couple to try out, any distraction will do if it means not looking at Jongin.

He hears a chair slide against the wooden floor and the sound of footsteps moving towards him, but Luhan refuses to look at his soulmate.

“Luhan, can we talk?”

“Yes, Mr. Kim, what do you want to talk about?” Luhan says, examining a little slice of cake.

“Jongin, call me Jongin,” his voice is soft as he steps closer to the other, “I-I want to talk about us.”

“Mr. Kim—”

“Jongin.”

Luhan sighs, “Jongin, there is no ‘us’ so there’s nothing to talk about.”

Jongin gently takes Luhan’s hand, “You know that’s not true.”

“Jongin, you’re getting married,” Luhan says softly. He pulls his hand out of Jongin’s and is glad when the other doesn’t try to reach for it again.

“I didn’t ask to be married.”

“What?”

“I didn’t ask Soojung to marry me…she’s one of my best friends. I love her, but she’s like a sister to me. Our parents arranged this because they got impatient,” Jongin explains.

He steps closer to Luhan. “So, there can still be an us.”

Luhan looks up at him and sees eyes filled with hope. He wants to believe it, but his heart is telling him one thing and his mind another.

Before he can say anything, he hears Soojung’s voice and steps away from Jongin. Luhan sees the hurt look in the other’s eyes.

“Excuse me, I need to go make a call to make sure the venue is still open,” Luhan says before practically bolting out of the room.

Jongin’s eyes never leave his retreating figure and he feels that ache in his chest again.

 

“So, your soulmate is planning your wedding with Soojung?” Sehun asks taking a sip of his drink.

“Yes, Sehun. Were you not listening?” Seulgi replies, giving a somewhat annoyed glance towards him.

“Sorry,” he huffs, “Just wanted to make sure I heard it right,” he says, hands raised up in defense.

Seulgi simply rolls her eyes before looking at Jongin. “So, what are you going to do?”

Jongin looks up from his drink. “I want to break the wedding off….”

“But?”

“But I don’t know if Luhan wants to be with me,” Jongin replies looking back down at his drink.

“That’s stupid! Of course, he wants to be with you!” Sehun shouts, earning a few glances towards them in the café.

Seulgi smacks his arm and tells him to keep his voice down.

Sehun ignores her and continues, “Look you’ve been looking for your soulmate all your life and now you’ve found him. So, get your ass up, tell Soojung you’ve found your soulmate, cancel this stupid wedding and go be with your soulmate!”

 

Luhan sits on the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest as he tries to watch tv, but his thoughts are drowning everything out.

An arranged marriage. He’s heard about people getting married even though they weren’t soulmates. He’s even planned a few. But he just doesn’t know what to do. His heart is telling him to go and be with Jongin, but his mind keeps bringing in doubts.

The door bell rings bringing Luhan from his thoughts. He sighs, not really wanting to get up and doesn’t move but the doorbell rings again.

Luhan sighs again and gets up from the couch.

When he opens the door, he is not expecting to see Jongin standing there.

“J-Jongin? What are you doing here?” Luhan asks, eyes wide.

 “Came here to see you of course,” Jongin states simply.

“How do you even know where I live?”

“I just asked Baekhyun and he gave me your address.”

Luhan mentally curses Baekhyun.

“May I come in?”

Luhan is hesitant before slowly opening the door a bit more to let the other in to his apartment.

“Why are you really here Jongin?”

Jongin looks around the apartment before looking back at Luhan. “I came here to talk.”

Luhan sighs, “Look if it’s about the wedding, why didn’t you send me a message.”

“Because it’s not about the wedding—well it kind of is,” Jongin says, moving closer to the other. “The wedding’s canceled.”

“What? Why?”

“Soojung thought it would be better if I was marrying my soulmate instead,” Jongin smiles at Luhan and moves closer until he’s standing right in front of the other.

“But Jongin—”

Luhan’s cut off when Jongin cups his face, both of their faces suddenly closer together. “Luhan stop trying to make up excuses. I know how you feel,” Jongin pauses and rubs his thumb against Luhan’s cheek, “I’m sorry if I hurt you. I should’ve ended the engagement the moment we met, but I wasn’t sure how to go about it…but it’s not happening and…we can be together now.”

Luhan brings his hands up and places them over Jongin’s and smiles, “Okay.”

Jongin smiles back before leaning in and presses his lips against Luhan’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i might come back and add more to it after reveals because i feel like i didn't add enough to it...


End file.
